


A Moment of Bliss

by marvelwlw



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a STARS member with Jill. After running from Nemesis you were able to find a place to hide for a bit.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Reader
Kudos: 20





	A Moment of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Resident Evil.

You were a STARS member, that was how you originally met Jill. To say you and Jill have been through hell together would be an understatement. 

After Arklay Jill realized that she had feelings for you. Once you were able to get someplace safe that was when Jill pulled you into a passionate kiss. You two have been dating since.

You and Jill were currently backing away from this monstrosity that was after you and Jill. You were able to wrap your arms around Jill. You moved in front of her, shielding her. You were ready to sacrifice yourself to protect your girlfriend. 

You shut your eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. Instead you heard someone yell, “Hey, fuckface!” You look up to see a man with a rocket launcher. 

He shot the first rocket at the creature but it caught it. While it was distracted the man shot another rocket, knocking the creature down. He ran over to you and Jill, helping the two of you up.

**xxxxx**

After the train derailed you and Jill were able to find a place to rest safely for a little bit. Just long enough for the two of you to take a much needed break. 

You let out a groan as you sat down. You looked up and saw Jill still standing, you could tell she was scared even though she was trying to hide it. If it was anyone else they wouldn’t be able to tell she was scared but you knew her better than anyone.

“Jill.” You softly called out to her, she looked over at you. You gave her a small smile and opened your arms. “Come here, babe.”

Jill slowly walked over to you before crawling into your arms. You wrapped your arms around her, pulling her into you. Once she was in your arms you could feel her finally start to relax a little. 

You kissed the top of her head. “Take a little nap, baby. I’ll keep watch.”

Jill rests her head on your chest, the sound of your heartbeat calming her down. She smiled. “I love you (Y/N).” She really did, you were her whole world. She didn’t know what she would do without you.

“I love you too Jill.” You began to run your fingers through her hair. Once you began to do that Jill began to fall asleep.

You could feel yourself getting tired, everything the two of you have been through that day was finally taking it’s toll on you but you weren’t going to fall asleep. You needed to stay awake to make sure that monstrosity didn’t come after you for the time being.


End file.
